Becoming Bastion
by HeavenlyDIO
Summary: Despite finally becoming an official agent of Overwatch, the last Bastion unit still finds itself coming into conflict with its comrades, from breaking Torbjörn's turret to ruining Ana's stock of tea! One-shots and drabbles portraying Bastion as the robo-child it truly is.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mission**_

 _Quick thanks to a guest reviewer who pointed out that Hana's codename was being deleted_

Bastion stomped through the corridors of the Watchpoint, its optic radiating a blood red. Behind the Omnic, Hana , McCree, Lúcio, and Orisa followed closely behind, weapons trained on the Automaton as they tried to figure out what was happening. When it had barged into all of their respective rooms, Bastion had been eerily silent, and ignored any attempts to speak with it. Even Orisa, one of only two Overwatch agents able to understand Bastion, had been ignored in favor of whatever had set off Bastion's Combat Protocols. Approaching another door, Bastion stopped in front of it, left arm pulled back and smashing down the door to Captain Amari's quarters, startling the veteran sniper and making er spill some tea. Just like with every other room Bastion forced itself into, it performed a quick scan of the room. This time, however, it began to beep rapidly, optic glowing brighter as it turned its gun on Ana.

The Captain, to her credit, only smiled at the Omnic, picking up the stopwatch she had placed on her coffee table. The sniper nodded with approval, standing up and walking over to the bird cage that contained Ganymede and releasing the small bird to Bastion's care. Once the bird had landed on the barrel of Bastion's rifle, the Omnic quickly shut down its Combat Protocols.

"15 and a half minutes is an acceptable time, Agent Bastion." Ana commented, "Of course, it would have been less had you not assumed the little one was late in returning for his daily treat. Overall, acceptable." At this point, the Captain smirked at the group of agents behind Bastion. "But try to explain yourself next time you force yourself into others' rooms, hmm?"

With a nod of understanding, Bastion reached into the small satchel bag that Lúcio had gifted to it, pulling out a bird treat and feeding it to a chipper Ganymede. It then turned around and walked out of Ana's room, moving past the others without a second look and beeping with joy at the return of its friend. Orisa followed it, intent on learning why her fellow Omnic was willing to activate it mission-only programming and potentially throw away its position as an agent of Overwatch for such a small creature.

 **NEXT CHAPTER- Broken Hearts and Broken Turrets**

 **Author's Note-** Yeah, sorry this took so long to get out. I recently moved out of my parents house, and between getting situated into my roommate's house, getting a tattoo, writing scripts for an in-progress comic series, and pouring my life into work, I lost track of time. But, Bastion has returned, and I would greatly appreciate any ideas that you guys may have.


	2. Chapter 2

If you ever want to message me, for suggestions or for memes, my twitter is ZetaZebra, and my Tumblr is zetazebra

 _ **Broken Hearts and Broken Turrets**_

Torbjörn Lindholm stood with his hands on his hips, staring down his eight children and the newly added Bastion unit. Before him, laying in smoking shambles, were the pieces of one of his turrets. The blacksmith narrowed his eye, the eight children beginning to cower before their father as anger and disappointment poured off of him in waves. He pointed his claw at the turret and raised a stern eyebrow, silently demanding an answer to his unspoken question.

Without hesitation, the eight children pointed a collective finger at Bastion, before running off in fear of their father's wrath. The Omnic looked around in surprise, shocked that they ratted it out so quickly, but it stood at attention when Torbjörn coughed impatiently. Unable to explain itself through words, Bastion raised its firearm, pointed at it, trying to offer a reason.

Torbjörn sighed tiredly, making a note to nail a "DO NOT ENTER" sign onto his workshop door. Resigning himself to fixing the turret later, the blacksmith sets up another turret and prepares to return to testing his new schematics. Activating the turret, he turns around to look over the blueprints. Behind him, Torbjörn heard the turret fire its first bullet, but any other sound was blocked out by a loud, metallic crash.

Torbjörn spun around, forge hammer held high and ready to attack, but only saw Bastion with a smoking metallic fist standing over the remains of another broken turret. The Omnic looked down at its fist and recoiled in shock, holding up its arms and shaking its head back and forth. Feeling his patience beginning to run thin, Torbjöorn set up one last turret, this time keeping an on the Omnic as he pressed the activation button. This time, the blacksmith watched as Bastion's optic turned red, and it slammed its fist down onto the turret, crushing it instantly.

"Get outta my workshop! I can't 'ave ye breakin _all_ my turrets!" Torbjörn shouted at Bastion, making the Omnic jump up in fear and run out of the workshop, crashing through the wooden door and away from the angry Swede. Torbjörn sighed again, adding the door to the ever-growing list of things Bastion has broken. Regardless, he couldn't get rid of it. If Overwatch was going to make things right, then they would need Bastion as proof that even an Omnic's Weapon of War wanted nothing but peace.

Plus, the bot was good at keeping his kids safe, which kept the wife happy, which means Torbjörn himself can focus on re-arming Overwatch. It's a win-win for everybody.

 **A/N-** Here's a Torb episode for ya. Besides Junkrat, Torbjörn is one of my go-to Defense heroes, and I always enjoy writing about him.

Make sure to suggest any ideas that you may have! I'm _already_ scrambling for ideas, and every suggestion just might help me get the next chapter together! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Badge of Heroes**_

Bastion crashed through the window, slamming into the ground as smoke poured out of the many holes in its body. It stood up, repair tool beginning to work on the damage it had taken. The Omnic fired its weapon out of the giant hole in the window, trying to hit the shadowy specter that had attacked Bastion, Tracer, and Captain Amari. The Captain was currently engaged in a duel with an enemy sniper, leaving the British girl and the German Omnic to handle the Reaper. It had lost sight of Tracer's position when it had crashed through the window, and could only provide suppressing fire in the direction of the Talon mercenary.

As it hunkered down to reload and repair, it caught sight of movement from its left. Firearm held at the ready, Bastion moved through house, trying to find out who was stalking it. It burst through the door, finding itself standing in a comfy looking living room. As it scanned the room for hostiles, it came to rest on 2 humans huddled together on a couch, a mother and her daughter, trembling at the sight of the War Omnic. Bastion's optic shifted from its blood red to a softer, calmer blue, lowering its weapon. It briefly remembered a lesson Master Zenyatta had taught it, and lifted its hand to wave at them, chirping merrily. It then pointed at the Overwatch Insignia that Tracer had spray-painted onto its torso.

The two humans seemed to relax at the sight of the logo, the mother having taught her daughter the history behind the Badge of Heroes. Before any words could be traded, a strong gust of black wind violently burst through the window, sending glass everywhere as Death appeared before them. Bastion's programming kicked in once again, but the Reaper was faster, blasting the Omnic with its shotguns, the blasts echoing throughout the quiet house. The Omnic stood in front of the mother and child, firm and unmoving, its repair tool working overtime as it tried to withstand the hellfire onslaught. The Reaper tossed his guns to the side, rolling to the left as Bastion shifted into Configuration: Sentry. The Omnic began to fire its turret at the enemy, empty .50 Caliber shells hitting the floor as it finally made contact with the specter, bullet holes appearing all throughout his shadowy body.

The Reaper transformed into a cloud of smoke and disappeared up through the chimney, trying to escape the Omnic. Returning to Configuration: Sentry, Bastion used its arms to rip chunks of the brick away, forcing its gun arm into the chimney and firing at the fleeing hostile. It pulled its arm out, and emitted a deep grinding sound, satisfied with the droplets of red blood it found on its arm. Its optic returned to blue as it looked towards the two humans, giving a nod before it charged through their front door, returning to its pursuit of the Reaper.

The next day, none of Olivia's friends believed her when she told them that _The_ Bastion protected her from a ghost man.

 **A/N- I try to stream some Overwatch every night when I get off of work, but since I usually close the store, that normally means around 1:30 AM, Eastern Standard Time. Still, if you happen to be awake, come to www _dot_ twitch _dot_ tv _slash_ zendozebra**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lending a Hand**_

Angela Zeigler was a widely known expert in the medical field, and had accomplished more in the field of medicine than any other human being could boast. Even her father, once thought to be the greatest doctor in existence- To the point where many people only knew him simply as _The_ Medic- and yet, not even he could claim to possess her ability to manipulate the human body to the extent to which she can. She could raise the dead, enhance the body to its physical peak, and can even observe the soul. But despite all of this, all of her accomplishments and medals and degrees could not solve the problem she currently faced.

Angela was not strong.

Definitely not strong enough to lift and carry the metal crate of medical supplies that she ordered. The men who had delivered it to the Watchpoint had carried it with ease, yet they both refused to carry it any further, leaving the thin medic to find her own way to move it. She had tried pushing, pulling, she had even tried using a running start and ramming her shoulder into it, but it hadn't even budged. Using her staff to fix her arm after the bone cracked from her last attempt, Angela's savior arrived in the form of war-torn steel and corrupted programming.

"Herr Bastion!" She called out as the Omnic walked by, "I am in need of your assistance! Perhaps you could lend a hand?" She received a nod in return, to which she smiled and looked back to the crate. She placed her hands on her hips, glad that she would _finally_ make some progress, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud *CLANK* at her feet. Looking down, she saw Bastion's arm lying on the ground. Looking up, Angela stared wide-eyed at Bastion, who stood a good 20 feet away, as it raised its other arm to wave cheerily at her. Rolling her eyes, she waved back, making the Omnic chortle electronically.

"I will have to ask Agent McCree to stop teaching you some of his tricks." Angela said, a small chuckle escaping her as Bastion reattached its arm. Bastion lifted the crate up above its head, following Angela as it carried the supplies to the hospital wing, setting it down where the doctor pointed.

"Vielen dank, Herr Bastion." The Omnic nodded, before holding its hand out. The doctor raised an eyebrow, thinking that this was something else that Jesse had taught the war machine, but then Ganymede flew into the room and perched itself on Bastion's shoulder, chirping rapidly with excitement. The yellow bird looked at Angela, as if trying to say someth-

"Oh, I remember." The medic reached into one of the pockets of her lab coat, pulling out one of the bird treats that Ana had passed around to everyone. " _Make sure you give one of these to Bastion if you ever ask for his help. It's a small incentive that I hope will keep him on his best behavior."_ Angela dropped the treat into Bastion's hand, smiling as the Omnic immediately held the treat up to feed it to Ganymede, beeping happily.

Angela sighed softly as Bastion left her office, thinking to herself, 'I sure pray for mercy to the fool who attempts to hurt that bird.'

 **Wanna play Overwatch with the author?**

 **Playstation Username is ZendoZebra**

 **My Twitter is ZetaZebra, in case you wanted any notifications for when I begin streaming**

 **I have also started my very own Discord server, as a way to communicate with me in real-time for feedback, criticism, and suggestions. It's up on my Twitter, so stop on by :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Words that Haunt**_

Some people say that Omnics are evil. That, no matter how hard they try, they cannot escape their murderous programming. They have an ingrained desire, and ingrained _need_ to eradicate humanity. Any attempt at peace that is performed by an Omnic is just a trick, as they try to get closer to any human that they can. Just so they can stab them in the back like they were built to do. For a long time, Lukas' parents told him just that, and so that's what he believed. Of course, he wasn't an animal. He didn't attack Omnics, nor did he scream at them from across the street, on those rare occasions that he saw one while walking the streets of Stuttgart. But just because he behaved himself didn't mean he trusted the robots to do the same. He did his best to live his life comfortably, and did everything he could to provide for his wife and son, Ben.

It was these beliefs that made it so hard to believe that three Omnics, all of them drastically different from one another, were currently protecting Lukas and his family. The three humans had been seriously injured by the group of attackers, and even the great Reinhardt Wilhelm- Lukas' childhood hero- Had taken a hit from a sniper, the bullet managing to penetrate a weak point in his Crusader armour, rendering him unable to walk. The man with the bow had been hit by some debris when an explosion took out his initial sniping perch. Her had fallen hard into a pile of rubble, and his arm was obviously broken, bent at an odd angle. The last one, a woman, was fiddling with the remains of her cybernetic arm, mumbling to herself about "turrets" and "teleporters" and going on and on about her "damned asymmetry".

All that was left of the team were the Omnics, and Lukas was the only one in his family who knew all of their names. The monk, Zenyatta, had sacrificed 4 of his orbs, channeling his harmony to try and sooth the pain of his teammates. The fourth was given to Ben, as a way to keep the toddler calm, and Lukas only allowed it because the monk had given them to his teammates first, so they were clearly safe.

The other two, Orisa and Bastion, had initially kicked down Lukas' front door with Reinhardt's armoured form thrown over both of their shoulders as the rest of the team followed in. Before any explanations could be offered, Orisa had tossed out her shield projector, promptly beginning to fire her cannon into the growing crowd of Talon agents. All Bastion had done was give Lukas frightened son a lame thumbs up before charging his way up the stairs, breaking a few of the wooden steps before a loud shifting of metal was heard. A second later, the thunderous roar of a .50 Cal turret started to mow down the first 10 rows of mercenaries before they began to take cover.

Lukas was staring out through the giant hole in the side of his house, safely protected by the blue barrier, holding his wife and son close to him. That's when he saw it. That's when he saw _him_ , walking through the crowd of enemies, standing far taller than the rest of his minions. Arm shining a blinding gold, the pure white of the tusks that adorned the literal arm of war still visible in the black of night. The man seemed to stare into Lukas' eyes as he smiled widely, rocketing into the air as red lightning surged from his fist. The last words Lukas heard that night would come to haunt him, echoing in his mind every shadowy night he would visit the graveyard, every night he went to check on his son, even when he knew the child's room would be empty, every time he remembered how utterly _useless_ Omnics were at keeping humans alive. Those words, chilling him Lukas to the bone long before he even knew why…

" **METEOR STRIKE!"**

 **A/N- Remember to check out my Twitter ZetaZebra for access to my Discord as well as chapter updates**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wounds Will Heal**_

The mission in Stuttgart had been a success only in the loosest of terms. The team Jack had sent had completed the mission, yes, but at the cost of major civilian casualties. Reinhardt, Hanzo, and Symmetra were all out of commission, due to injuries both physical or, in Satya's case, psychological. Lúcio had hooked his sonic technology into the speakers all throughout the Watchpoint, and was doing his best to help the team return to normal, but there were two agents in particular who couldn't be healed by music alone.

"I didn't think anyone else would be here." Bastion's head turned around to rest on Winston, the gorilla surprised to see anyone else this close to the cliff. The scientist sat down next to the Omnic, both of their legs thrown out over the cliff edge. Winston unscrewed the cap on his jar of peanut butter, but just before he could get a scoop of the stuff, Bastion had swiped it from his hands and tossed it out and into the water. Winston didn't say anything at the Omnic's behavior, just sighing in exhaustion. A hand covered his eyes as he thought of what to say. What could he _possibly_ say to make a weapon of war move past the death of a child?

"The truth, obviously…" Winston said aloud, making Bastion look back at him, tilting its head to the side. "This is, um… This is partially my fault, Bastion." Before Winston could say anything else, Bastion's rifle was in the gorilla's face, although, interestingly enough, Bastion's optic remained the same calm blue as always. The glow of its optic bore into Winston's eyes, so he hastened to explain, "I was the one who put Doomfist in prison, _I_ was the one who stopped him the first time!" After a few seconds, Bastion put his gun down, allowing Winston to release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm the only one who's ever taken him down. If I was there, I could have done it again. I'm to blame for this, Bastion, not you." Winston stared at Bastion, watching the machine process the information. It stood up, turning around and making its way back to the Watchpoint. But it stopped suddenly, its torso spinning around to face the gorilla again. "Uh, is there anything that I-"

Bastion shot Winston's shoulder, making the gorilla grunt in surprised pain. With that, the Omnic walked away, holding its hand for Ganymede to rejoin it. The small bird was holding a new twig, and gave it to Bastion, letting the machine continue building the bird's small nest.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Following My Programming**_

"How do you do it, E54?"

Bastion looked away from the little squirrel, letting it run off with the rest of the peanuts it had been feeding it. It stood up, giving OR-15-A its full attention, tilting its head as it asked for clarification. Orisa shuffled uncomfortably, her eyes speeding through a range of emotions, before finally settling on confusion. "Your programming. How do you fight it so easily?"

Bastion gestured for her to continue, knowing that trying to speak to her was useless. After Doomfist destroyed her original chassis, most of her original software had been lost, leaving her with only what could be salvaged and whatever Efi gave to her. Much to Orisa's annoyance when joining Overwatch, one of her lost functions included the standard Omnic translation unit. Without her, only Zenyatta could understand the war machine, and the monk was usually inclined to respect Bastion's privacy.

"When she rebuilt me, Efi installed a personality core. So that I could become my own Omnic, not defined by my programming. But… I can still feel it." Her optics lenses closed, thinking for a moment, but they opened just in time to dodge Bastion's fist as it came down upon her. The metal fist slammed into the ground, leaving a small crater in the concrete.

"E54! What are you doing?!" Orisa exclaimed, deploying her shield to try and stop Bastion. The war machine used a finger to tap the side of its head, before shaking its head. After a few guesses, Orisa realized it was trying to say "Don't think," before it charged through her shield and attacked her again. The fight was easy, she realized, because all of its attacks were easily predicted by her algorit-

"My algorithms!" She said, as Bastion's lesson finally revealed itself to her. She would never escape her programming if she relied on it in battle as much as she currently did. Now she _finally_ understood why Agent Zaryanova respected Bastion- She hadn't been able to predict his attacks like she could predict any other Omnic! Determined to break free of her reliance, she ignored the suggestion to fire her weapon at the Omnic thundering toward her, and instead caught its fist in her Fortified hand, stopping it in its tracks. Bastion raised its firearm and held it an inch from her faceplate, but instead of throwing her enemy away from her to make room, she slammed her head into its own, knocking it to the ground. Shaking its head, Bastion lifted its hand and gave her a lame thumbs up, as if to say "Good job".

And it was. Orisa had to admit, she felt _amazing_! Of course, her programming was sending out an error signal back to Efi's workshop, believing that the software had become corrupted to the point that ignoring it had been seen as the better option in battle. But despite the worried series of messages from Efi, she finally felt free, as if she wasn't just a set of ones and zeros, not just another Omnic waiting to pass on into the Iris. As she looked at the squirrel that was running back to Bastion, probably hoping for more treats, she felt content. She took a handful of peanuts from Bastion, feeding them to the squirrel, and took a snapshot, sending it to Efi, and let her know that everything is alright.

 **A/N- Remember to check out my Twitter ZetaZebra for access to my Discord as well as chapter updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A bit of a continuation from the last chapter, so let's get started.**

 _ **Pets**_

Efi was extremely proud of the progress that Orisa had made with Bastion's help, but now the prodigy had to find a solution to a different problem. For some reason, Orisa now insisted that the little squirrel she had found deserved a proper home, and had begged Efi to take her to the pet store for some equipment. Unfortunately, neither Efi nor Orisa had any knowledge on what a squirrel would need, so they had to take Bastion with them, as it was the only agent who had both the time and the knowledge to help them.

It was a challenge, to say the least. Both unable to communicate and very sensitive about animal care, the war machine had to get physical in order to get them all through the shopping trip. Bastion would slap their hands whenever they attempted to pick up something they shouldn't touch, and would violently shake its head when they held up the wrong type of food or accessories. When they finally turned the corner into the cage isle, Bastion grabbed the back of Efi's shirt and one of Orisa's horns and roughly dragged them away before they could even _think_ of caging an innocent animal.

Continuing on with their little shopping trip, Bastion directed them to an old-fashioned dog-tag engraving machines, and made Orisa give a name to her squirrel. It took a little prodding from Efi, but they eventually decided on Squirrel-io, a name inspired by Efi's favorite musician. While they were there, Bastion also purchased a name tag for Ganymede, and placed it inside of the bird's nest.

Returning to the Watchpoint, Efi and Orisa went to work on dedicating a corner of their shared room to Squirrel-io, all the while listening to their neighbors, Bastion and McCree argue about something or other. Honestly, they had learned to tune them out. That, as well as the angry yelling from the Shimada brothers' room. Plus Reinhardt and Zarya from across the hall.

Overwatch was a mess sometimes.

 **A/N- I want to know if you guys enjoy these slice-of-life chapters more than the action chapters. Feedback always helps me to figure out which chapter I should work on next.**

 **Remember to check out my Twitter ZetaZebra for access to my Discord as well as chapter updates!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Russia's Respect**_

Null Sector, a rouge Omnic Extremist organisation hell-bent on continuing the Omnic Crisis and bringing all Omnics to their "Rightful Place" as humanity's superiors. They were ruthless, calculating machines, unable to be swayed from their desire to bring upon the downfall of humans, and after failing in London all those years ago, they had doubled their efforts to lay waste to Russia. But, they eventually set a multitude of squadrons to Siberia, in an attempt to gain another foothold from which to attack, but before they could reach the Siberian Omnium, all but one of their soldiers were destroyed by an unknown force. The only survivor, an OR-14 unit, had returned to Russian Omnium and was granted immediate access to the heads of Null Sector. One of the OR-14's legs was missing, as was its firearm, and all other combat capabilities had been forcibly ripped from its body. Before the leaders could ask about the attack, the unit used its remaining arm to tear out its memory core before collapsing lifelessly.

Review of the memory identified the unknown force. And it terrified them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aleksandra Zaryanova smashed her particle cannon down onto the Null Sec droid, smashing it to pieces, turning around and firing upon a group of splicers just as their lasers had begun to charge up. Beside her, her only trusted ally in this battle continued to rain down heavy ordinance upon their shared enemies. When Morrison had gotten word of Null Sector moving into Siberia, it was obvious to everyone in Overwatch that she would be going, and going alone. So imagine their surprise when she- kindly- asked Bastion to accompany her. Just as Zarya loathed Null Sector for daring to attack her homeland, Bastion felt that they threatened the people of Siberia, a people Zarya has shown that E-54 was worth respecting. So few people in the world truly respected Bastion not as a peace-loving Omnic, but as a seasoned veteran of the Omnic Crisis, and a terrifying soldier when faced on the battlefield. So as they stood together, cutting down Droids, Splicers and Bastions, both Overwatch Agents were well aware of the eyes that watched them.

The soldiers of the Russian Defense Forces had fallen back to protect the citizens of Zarya's hometown, well aware that every member of the returned Overwatch was a one man army. Zarya, one of the most powerful women in the world, side-by-side with the Last Bastion, was a force to be scared of, and they left no survivors. Except for one, an OR-14 who had been in charge of the forces. Smiling Zarya had been moments away from crushing the Omnic when Bastion stopped her, and instead offered an idea of its own. An idea better than anything Aleksandra would have come up with on her own.

Send the OR-14 back, a coward and a failure, as a warning that Russia had its own protectors. And that it would take more than an army to take them down.

A week later, after word had spread, the rest of Russia held a newfound respect for the Last Bastion of Overwatch. Of course, just like Zarya, the didn't like Bastion very much, but they respected it, and that itself meant more than the world to it.

 **A/N- Remember to check out my Twitter ZetaZebra for access to my Discord as well as chapter updates!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Family Values**_

"Lena! Get back here with my hat!"

Bastion looked around, trying to find the source of this new voice it heard, but was distracted by Tracer dashing by. A second, taller figure was hot on her heels, catching up to her and causing Bastion's head to spin around comically. Regaining its bearing, the Omnic grabbed the unknown man and pull him away from its friend, trying to ignore his angered yells.

"Hey! Get off'a me! You wanna go, bud? You wanna GO?!" The man yelled with a heavy Boston accent, trying to punch Bastion with his long, lanky arms, before Tracer was able to break them apart.

"Don't worry, love." The British woman patted Bastion on its shoulder plate, giving the man the red hat she had stolen from him. He snatched it from her hand and put it back on with a huff, crossing his arms and glaring at the girl. "Don't be like that, Jeremy." Lena sighed, "You know what mum would sa-"

"Would you stop lecturing me on what ma would say, Lena. I know what MY ma would say."

"She's just as much my mother as she is yours!" The woman responded in a heartbeat, giving Bastion the idea that this wasn't the first time they've had this argument.

"She was my mom first, and me and the boys were happy, and then you and your-"

"Bastion!" Lena loudly changed the subject, making the Omnic jump from the abruptness of it, "This is Jeremy, he's my brother."

"Half brother." The man, Jeremy, corrected, "We share the same mom, but my dad was from the good ol' US of A. Not from that tea-drinking land for pansies."

"Sorry about him, Bastion." The girl apologised, punching her brother in the arm, "If it doesn't involve baseball or fighting, he'll have none of it. My dad always tried to show him how to play cricke-"

"Don't even go there, Oxton. You know what happened the last time you wanted to bring up that weak rip-off of baseball."

"Oh yeah, I got so frustrated that I shorted out my Chronal Accelerator."

"Yeah, and Misha had to hold me back from knockin' your lights out."

"Not that you ever could, I mean, but it was good that your friend was there to protect you."

"Hold up. You think you can take me? You couldn't even win a fight on the schoolyard."

The two walk away, arguing back and forth, leaving Bastion feeling like it had somehow lost more information about Tracer than it had gained.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope everybody was able to figure out Jeremy's connection to one of my favorite games of all time.


End file.
